


Witches Man

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Curses, F/M, Multi, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean, Sam, and (Y/n) go on what they think is a ghost hunt.





	Witches Man

**Author's Note:**

> #6 I can’t move

(Y/n) had learned a lot from the Winchester’s over the years. Diner food tastes better after six, always put a tie on the door, even if it’s just because you want a quiet bath, and Rowena is an exception to witches, not the rule. A lot of the things (Y/n) had learned from the boys had come in handy over the years.

The witch thing was no different.

It was a simple haunting, at least, they thought it was. Until they got to the house and found a trio of witches practicing their craft. They had made a spell as a defense mechanism to protect their turf. They had essentially made their own spirit to haunt the place to keep intruders out. It was just too bad that Sam, Dean, and (Y/n) didn’t realize it before they walked into the house, with salt and a lighter.

Dean had no problem taking out one of the witches, and Sam had his own that he dealt with. Both boys ran to find (Y/n) fighting with the head of the small coven, who was a lot feistier than she looked. Before the boys could help gank her, she tossed a pink spell (Y/n)’s way.

“Fucking witches,” Dean growled. “Why can’t they all be like Rowena?”

“But you don’t like Rowena either,” Sam pointed out. Dean just shook his head.

“Okay, mission done. We can go home.” He told them.

“Uh, guys…” (Y/n) said as she tried to move her feet but couldn’t. In fact, the only thing of hers that she could move was her eyes and her mouth.

“What?” Sam asked, turning to look at (Y/n).

“I can’t move.” She told them. Dean and Sam looked at each other before going over to her and attempting to pick her up, but it was like she was glued to the floor.

“Fucking witches!” Dean hissed. “She’s stuck man!”

“I’ll go find the book,” Sam sighed. “So much for an easy hunt.” He headed back to where the witches had been, prepared to call Rowena for a reversal if needed.

“I can’t believe you’re frozen in place,” Dean laughed. (Y/n) glared at the eldest Winchester.

“It’s not funny Dean. And didn’t this happen to you and Sam not too long ago? I recall that she was the love of your life, right?” (Y/n) snapped at him. Dean stopped laughing.

“That wasn’t funny,” He replied. (Y/n) just sighed. Sam came back with the book, flipping through the pages. “Tell me you have something brainiac.” Dean said as he looked at his brother.

“I think so,” Sam nodded, looking up at (Y/n).

“Okay, well I’m just telling you right now, if you turn me into a goat, my horn is going up your ass,” (Y/n) told Sam. “Both of your asses.” She added when she saw Dean about to start laughing. Dean cleared his throat and nodded at Sam, who started to spell, using the couple ingredients it called for. He had to burn them, allowing the smoke to billow over (Y/n) while he recited the Latin.

“Okay, did it work?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam before looking at (Y/n).

“I don’t think so,” (Y/n) told them. “Look at that shelf over there and see if there’s something.” The Winchester boys went towards the bookshelf, trying to find something that would help before they called Rowena. (Y/n) smirked and crept over to them, pinching their sides and making them jump. “Oh, I guess it did.” She laughed, seeing their faces.

“That was not funny,” Dean huffed. (Y/n) just smiled.

“I thought it was hilarious,” She laughed. “Come on boys. Dealing with these witches has made me hungry.” She headed out of the house, Dean and Sam following behind her.


End file.
